


56th

by Auredosa



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, Gen, Post “The Last Resort” Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auredosa/pseuds/Auredosa
Summary: Even with a hunt for Providence, a missing secretary, and the looming threat of danger on the horizon, the people in 47's life still manage to celebrate his birthday.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	56th

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 9/30/20: Okay, so since publishing this, I've learned that the Ark Society meeting takes place in-game on November 13th, 2020, which places the Heist and Last Resort missions way after September 5, making this story not only canonically improbable, but also canonically impossible. Oh well. How else was I supposed to get Grey and Olivia in there and have it still make sense? I might try writing about this idea again with a more canon-complicit plot. For the time being, enjoy!

“Do you think this is alright, Olivia?”

Olivia looked up from her laptop, where she was currently tracking Agent 47’s location. Across the rickety wooden table was a fragrant pineapple upside-down cake with a single unlit candle. Alongside it was a bottle of sparkling grape juice with a familiar manta ray logo on the label. Grey was riffling through the crates for some wine glasses. The fact that he’d made such an effort even with their hunt for the Partners still underway, the tense air between he and Miss Burnwood after convincing the group that the Constant could wait, and the looming fact that they were all rogue criminals on the run, was . . . endearing, to say the least.

“It’s fine! He’s going to love-er, mildly appreciate it. Where are the utensils?”

“I’ve got them here,” Diana called, stepping into the makeshift dining room. She was holding a stack of plates, some dented forks, and a scrubbed-clean paint scraper. Grey cast an unimpressed look at the latter.

“It’s what we had on board, Mr. Grey. You didn’t think to pick up a dessert server at the resort?”

“It slipped my mind. It was difficult enough secretly commissioning one of those Michelin chefs to bake the thing. I’d have just opted for something nice in a bottle, if they permitted alcohol over there.”

An alert popped up on Olivia’s screen. She quickly hushed the two adults and handed a waterproof lighter to Grey.

“He’s coming, get ready!”

Agent 47’s light footsteps echoed down the stairs. Olivia saw Grey’s palms tense on the table as his brother walked into the room.

“Happy birthday!”

A look of surprise crossed 47’s face for a fleeting second. He eyed the table stoically, like he’d forgotten about the occasion himself. Maybe because it’d never been a particularly special day in his life.

“When did you find the time to put all this together?” he finally asked.

“While you were busy in Haven. They’re plenty hospitable, but their kitchens couldn’t care less about your health, and I know you haven’t much of a sweet tooth . . .” Grey chuckled, lighting the candle. There was a trace of insecurity in his voice He wants this to go well. He really cares about his little bro, doesn’t he?

“Just spare me the song.” He plainly replied. Diana laughed lightheartedly, politely making way for him at the table with a small smile. She didn’t seem worried at all. It was the most comfortable she’d ever seen her. But why? Diana has probably arranged much more proper celebrations than this herself. Surely spending 47’s 56th in the belly of a ship during such a delicate assignment was nothing short of inconvenient. 

“At least make a wish, 47.”

For a moment, he looked down in careful consideration. What would a guy like him want? Prosperity? Safety? Revenge? Peace? Olivia wondered if he was even taking it seriously. There were bigger things to worry about than celebrating an assassin’s birthday, but . . . maybe that was the point. A moment of quiet in the eye of a storm. Then, as if following instructions, 47 blew out the candle.

“You didn’t think I’d forgotten, did you, old friend?” Grey said, shoulders finally relaxing.

“I haven’t missed a celebration since you joined the ICA, and I didn’t plan to start now,” Diana chimed in.

“. . .Thank you,” he said, looking across all of them. His gaze lingered on his brother. “I mean it.”

Ugh, they can be so sappy sometimes, Olivia thought, watching the smoke waft into thin air. Rolling her eyes, she took the paint scraper and started cutting a grossly large, syrupy piece of cake.

“Come on, guys, this isn’t going to eat itself!”

**Author's Note:**

> See, I told you I can write nice things, too! I wrote this yesterday after remembering that 47's birthday is today! I always get caught up in imagining how Diana celebrates the occasion (because we all know she cares for him like that). 
> 
> I decided to put this post Last Resort, when Grey and Olivia are in the picture . . . and after the Constant dips. When I finished the first draft of this, I realized, "Shit, wait, the Constant!" And then I decided that at least for one day of the year, 47 and the gang shouldn't have to worry about anything like that. Let the man have a decent 56th birthday. We need more nice things in this franchise. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
